


The Royal Summoner

by those_characters_who_dont_die



Series: Demon Summoner AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Summoning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/those_characters_who_dont_die/pseuds/those_characters_who_dont_die
Summary: I have no idea what to write for a summary so here are the basics:_________________________________________________________~the GoM + Kagami and Kuroko are Royals~Royals are the rulers of each kingdom of Hell~Nijimura is the king of Hell (don't mess with him, he'll burn u)~Hell is like a mirror reflect of Earth~Swearing because Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga~I made this entire AU after having a series of dreams being in it soooooo..... Idk how this will turn out~im writing this with one of my friends, so who knows what to expect~im going to try to update about once a week, but it will be whenever I'm done writing the next chapter Bc I'd rather post good writing than bad writing••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••Enjoy!





	1. The Start of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just background info. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Crap! We're gonna be late, thanks a lot Daiki!!” I yelled, running from my dorm and leaving the door swung open.

“Oi! It's not MY fault that you and Taiga took so damn long with breakfast!”

“Shut up!!!” “ Shut up you bastard!!”

“Uh uh uh Aominecchi, you were the one who decided to take your sweet time getting up suu~”

“Shuddup Kise!”

“Can all of you stop fighting or we really will be late for class..”

“Yes. Please listen to Midorima-kun everyone.”

“Crap Tetsu!! Don't give me a heart attack!”

Well… welcome to my insane life. But to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. Even when we are all fighting about whatever it is we are fighting about, I still wouldn't give up my demons for the world. We are like one big, loud, family.

“Everyone, stop talking. I will not tolerate us being late.” Akashi said while holding back an impending headache.

“Yes Akashi/ Akashi-kun/ Akashicchi/ Sei-kun/ Sei”

Okay but to be fair, Akashi is -by far- the most terrifying being alive. If you make him really mad then you're as good as dead. Whoops! I didn't even say my name, did I? Well, yo! I'm Annabelle, I'm 16 years old and a demonic summoner. Actually I'm currently about to be late to my first class at my school, which is a demonic summoner only school. By that, I mean that only demon summoners can attend as compared to a school with mixed races.

There are technically 8 races: shifters, Fairies, the Fae, Merfolk, Vampires, Sirens, demonic summoners and angelic summoners. However, the races don't usually get along. Hence why we have schools that will only accept being from one race.

“Yes!! We actually~ ha ha~ made it!”

_“Ding dong, ding dong”_

“Just barely, though,” I heard someone grumble.

I turned to see who had the nerve to say that to me. The person in question happened to be my best friend since basically forever, Dylan. So I just glared at him and whacked him upside the head as I sat down in my seat behind him. Daiki and the rest of my demons already went back to their crystals on my soul bracelet when I walked into class so they don't need seats for class. Soul bracelets are a sort of containment for demons. When you don’t need or want them to be out and around you can send them back to the jewel around your wrist. In my case I had about nine gemstones on my bracelet.

“Now that class has started, we will be continuing to talk about…..” As the teacher drones on about some history and blah blah demons blah blah some other drama that happened in the past with the demon royals, etc. I just zoned out thinking how I already knew all this and how pointless it is for me to be here. Honestly, half the stuff they're saying isn't even true. I only know because by some crazy chance I summoned one of the seven demon royals way back in elementary school. It was back when they teach you all the basics of being a demonic summoner.

_~3rd grade~_

_“Okay class, for homework I want you to study and memorize the general summon. It is very important that you learn it in order to correctly summon a demon. And if and only if you are supervised by a guardian and only if they say yes, can you try to actually summon a demon. Once you have grabbed the sheet that has the summon on it then you may leave.”_

_Dylan and I walked out of class talking about what kind of demon we would summon. We also wondered what kingdom of Hell they would be from, I hoped for one from Seirin or Rakuzan since my parents’ demons were from those two kingdoms. They also have really cool weapons. Dylan said he'd be fine with a demon from Yosen because they tended to be more strategic and cautious in what they do._

_After I said bye to him and ran to get on the bus, I sat wondering some more about all the different demons I could possibly get and, whether we would work well together or fight with each other. I’d heard that there are demons out there who do not like any of the races on Earth and do not like to be summoned. I just hoped I didn't get a demon like that._

_Later on as I was trying to memorize the summon spell, my mother got home from work. I asked her if she would watch me summon my first demon because the teacher said I could. She said yes but after I finished my other homework first._

_“Yesss!!! Thanks mom!” So for once (I hate doing homework but if it means I can summon my first demon then I'll do it) I finish my homework and go outside in the backyard with my mom where there is room to do the summon. I started doing the summoning spell and a dim light starts to glow around me, I remembered that this is normal and supposed to happen so I just kept going. As the light gets brighter and then goes out a figure appears in front of me._

_“... su you cheaterrrr…… what?” He said as he looked around to see he wasn't in his castle in Hell but instead in some kid's backyard._

_I looked at my mom to see if I did okay, her eyes were really wide in surprise with her mouth opening and closing in shock. The demon then looked between me and my mom and then looked equally shocked as my mom. I was confused as to why it was so shocking that the summon worked so I just decided to introduce myself._

_“Hiya mister, my name's Annabelle and I summoned you. What's your name?”_

_At that he seemed to shake himself out of his shock and smiled at me._

_“Hey Annabelle, my name is Aomine Daiki, Royal of the Touo kingdom. Nice to meet ya”_

_“Wow!!! You're a Royal?! That's so cool!!!” At that I realized that was probably why they were so shocked, I had summoned one of the most powerful demons of all time!! And I was only in 3rd grade too!_

_“Oh! Hey kid? If I could teach you how to summon a specific demon would you mind summoning a few other demons for me?” Daiki asked sheepishly._

_“Sure!” I responded just as my mom answered “I don't think that's a good idea, plus it is a law that a summoner can't summon more than three demons.”_

_“Pssshhhh, don't worry about it. Plus it was us royals who made that law so one summoner couldn't summon an entire town's worth of demons. And when we wrote it we did add in that if one of us royals were to be summoned then there could and would be an exception. It's just nobody thought that that exception would ever be put to use.” Daiki explained to my mother who then started to mull over all of this information._

_“Okay, but don't over work yourself Annabelle” She said turning to me._

_“Don't worry! I won't!” I assured her._

_Before he started teaching me any summons, Daiki gave me his crystal to put on my soul bracelet. It was a deep blue sapphire gemstone that fit right into one of the spots on the bracelet._

_Soon enough, Daiki finished teaching me the summon for one of the demons he wanted me to call forth. I wondered what other demon he wanted me to summon._

_“First, we are going to summon one of Seirin's royals, Kuroko Tetsuya. He was the one I was with when you summoned me.” Daiki explained. I looked at him with awestruck eyes as I realized that I was I was going to have TWO royals as demons._

_As I did the summon Daiki just taught me, the bright light flashed again as another figure appeared in front of me. He was smaller than Daiki but his eyes we're both blank and intense, and I could tell he was not happy._

_“Hey Tetsu! Sorry for disappearing on ya, kinda got summoned” Daiki laughed a little sheepishly and glanced off to the side._

_“Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun is right. You are an Ahomine-kun” Responded the demon, who I assume is Kuroko Tetsuya, that is now in front of me._

_Kuroko seemed calm, but his widened eyes were the only indication of his shock. He blinked the surprise away and he smiled a little, crouching down to my height._

_“Hello. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Who exactly are you?”_

_“My name's Annabelle! Nice to meet you!” I said with a smile. So far these demons were super nice and I couldn't wait for all of the adventures we'd go on together!_

_“Oi Tetsu! Who should we summon next?” Daiki asked._

_“Well, if we actually plan on summoning the others then one of us needs to go back to Hell to figure out who will be in charge while we are on Earth. I recommend that I go, unless you want to talk to Sei-kun”_

_"Absolutely not! Nuh uh, I'm good” Daiki exclaimed while looking terrified._

_“Who's Sei-kun?” I asked, curious as to who would make someone like Daiki so scared._

_“Correct me if I'm wrong, but do you mean Akashi Seijouro?” My mom asked Kuroko._

_“You are correct.”_

_My mom turned to me to explain. “Akashi Seijouro is the Royal of Rakuzan. From what I've heard he is not someone you want to anger.”_

_“Now that's putting it lightly,” Daiki laughed._

_“_ _He is the most terrifying person ever, well with the exception of Tetsu~” Kuroko gave him a hard jab in the side. “Owwww what the heck Testu?!” Daiki broke off, looking hurt._

_“He's not cruel. Aomine-kun just has a talent for annoying him” Kuroko clarified while giving Daiki the blankest look I had ever seen._

_“Now, Annabelle, this is my crystal. Do you know how to put in on your soul bracelet?” Kuroko asked as he gave me his aquamarine crystal._

_My mom stepped forward, eyebrows drawn together in concern. “Are you sure about this? She already has two demons now, and summoning too many more might be too much for her and the chaos it would cause as well, right?”_

_Kuroko nodded. “Yes, it will almost definitely cause chaos since no Royal has been on Earth since the law limiting the amount of demons one can summon a couple centuries ago. But we can worry about what to do later, and even though she summoned us we still have the power and control over our kingdoms and the armies we command. It would not be in anyone's good judgement to go against us.”_

_My mom let out a sigh and placed her hand on my head. “Honestly, Annabelle, how did you manage to summon such high tier demons in third grade?”_

_I was still giddy, nearly jumping up and down as I slipped the stone into my bracelet._

_“I know how, don’t worry! I already got Daiki's crystal on!” I told Kuroko while showing him the bracelet on my wrist adorned with a deep blue sapphire._

_“That's good,” He murmured as he watched me slip his crystal on right next to Daiki's._

_“I will be back soon, Annabelle please keep Aomine-kun out of trouble”_

_“Aye sir!” I said as I pretended to salute and then laughed ‘cause it was all so surreal to me._

_“Oi!!” Daiki yelled at Tetsu as he stepped back through the bright light to do whatever it was he had to do._

_While Kuroko was gone, my mom cooked dinner for her, me and Daiki._

_The dinner table was awkward as we ate in silence. Well, me and my mom at in silence._

_“This is the best shit I’ve ever had!” Daiki yelled, shoveling rice into his mouth._

_“God I missed human food, demons have a lot to learn about cooking!”_

_Afterwards me and Daiki walked to my room and sat on my bed. It was odd in a way, he was almost like a normal person to me. We talked about all sorts of stuff. My school, what Hell was like, the other Royals and things like that._

_Daiki was in the midst of telling me a story about someone named Midorima when a flash of light erupted in my room. Daiki screamed and flinched, slipping off the bed with a thump._

_Kuroko blinked at him in… amusement?_

_“Graceful, Aomine-kun. Very graceful.”_

_He explained to us that he had talked with the other royals. He said how shocked they were at was has happened, but that they would be able to find someone to temporarily rule for them for the foreseeable future. He told Daiki that Momoi-chan and Takao-kun, whoever they were, also wanted to be summoned with us. Daiki just shrugged and said he didn't care if Takao was with us but ‘Satsuki’ would have to find someone to rule Touo if she wasn't._

_“I thought you ruled Touo?”_

_“I do, it's just such a hassle to deal with people I usually just let Satsuki do whatever she thinks is best. She's my second in command.” Daiki explained to me._

_“Ohhh..” I said, although I was more confused than understanding. There was just too much information for me to figure out._

_“Anyways, let's start learning the next summon.” Daiki announced, but he had this look in his eyes that promised trouble._

_“Aomine-kun, what are you thinking?”_

_“We're gonna summon Taiga.”_

_“Kise-kun, will want to be summoned next then.”_

_“Ah don't worry, Ryouta can be summoned right after.”_

_After learning the next summon, I summoned Kagami Taiga. Taiga looked confused for a second then let out a yelp as Daiki tackled him to the ground before he could get his bearings._

_“Aomine Daiki!!! I swear to every living being in this world you are so dead!!!!” Taiga all but screamed as Daiki just layed down on him. Kuroko just watched while holding back a laugh. A very blank-faced laugh._

_“Is everything alright down there?” My mom called from upstairs. As she came down stairs to check how we were and saw Taiga, Daiki, Kuroko and I, she just stared at us for a second as we stared back and then, went back up stairs shaking her head._

_I turned to Taiga and introduced myself. He introduced himself and gave me his pyrope crystal. This repeated over as I summoned Kise Ryouta of Kaijo, Midorima Shintarou of Shuutoku, Murasakibara Atsushi of Yosen, Momoi Satsuki of Touo, Takao Kazunari of Shuutoku, and last Akashi Seijouro of Rakuzan. They were all the demon rulers of the kingdoms of hell, very powerful and often very, very dangerous. And they were here, all crowded together in my room._

_Immediately I could feel a change in the atmosphere. What I thought was tense and hostile energy was more of a playful bond between them all. Well, the rumor of them all being brutal enemies sure was false, they seemed like any ordinary group of friends._

_I glanced at Daiki who was wrapped around Taiga and narrowed my eyes a bit. Yeah, “friends”._

_After I introduced myself to all of them my mom handed me a glass of water and gave the demons a reprimanding glare._

_“School night.”_

_A chorus of sighs erupted from the demons, even a “Seriously? I JUST got here!”_

_They left with a flash of light._

_My mom tucked me in to bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead. “My daughter, the royal summoner.”_

_The next day at school, I showed Dylan all of my demons’ crystals. He blinked once in disbelief._

_“Ego so low you had to glue more stones on?” He teased and I shoved him lightly._

_“They’re real, I’m serious!” He continued giving me a disbelieving look until I gave him a glare._

_“Oh you are serious..” I told him I would explain later during lunch. As we sat down and the teacher asked us to raise our hands if we had tried to summon any demons. I had obviously raised my hand as did around half the class. She then asked everyone who raised their hands to stand up one at a time to say what the demon's name was and what kingdom they were from._

_I heard demons from most of the kingdoms. When it got to my turn, I asked the teacher if I should only say one of my demons or all of them._

_“All of them? You shouldn't have tried to summon more than one. And the law says you can only summon up to three.”_

_“But one of my demons said it was okay..” The teacher looked skeptical at that._

_“Well which of your demons said it was okay?”_

_“Aomine Daiki of Touo.” I responded sincerely._

_The teacher just looked at me in disbelief. As if I just tried to convince her that I could turn into a frog or something. Dylan looked at me shocked but also more awestruck then skeptical._

_“Well, I don't think- I don't think that's possible. Annabelle come up here please.” The teacher stammered unsure whether to believe me or not. As I got up to come to the front of the class, Daiki appeared and marched right up to the teacher. But unlike last night when he was smiling, he looked mad. Like really mad. Satsuki appeared right after to try to slow him down and stop him from hitting anyone._

_“Hey! Don't think my summoner is a liar! You should watch what you say!” Daiki was basically growling out at the teacher._

_“Sorry everyone! Dai-chan stop it!!” Satsuki said immediately after looking sheepish as she tried to drag Daiki to the other side of the room. The teacher on the other hand, looked terrified of what was happening. The students looked on like this was the most exciting thing they had ever seen. A couple of seconds later and we heard a chiming laugh come from the back of the classroom. Kise was sitting on top of one of the empty desks in the very back row, just laughing at the whole situation._

_“Hahaha Aominecchi, give her a break. It's not like we come to Earth often.” Kise said with a grin. Daiki just grumbled and walked back to where Kise was and disappeared back into his crystal with a huff._

_“Thanks Ki-chan.”_

_“No problem, wouldn't want to cause too much trouble. But I do recommend keeping this on the down low, mkay?” Kise said turning towards the teacher before disappearing as well._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rundown of her school life, its the last chapter where its just explaining things. Next chapter is where the plot starts to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but my teachers are giving me A LOT of work to do before winter break which is in 1 1/2 weeks so I making due with what I've already written. I do have a little more written so I should be able to post another short chapter over the next week but there is more I want to add to it so idk. 
> 
> Other than that, Enjoy!

~back to the present~

“...Now make sure to study for the test that's in a few days. We are done for today so you can start your homework until class is over.” The teacher finally finished talking. _Damn, was I really zoning out for the entire class? Well that day back in 3rd grade had always been one of my favorite memories._

“Hey Annabelle, did you even listen to anything the teacher was saying?” Dylan turned to me and whispered, knowing exactly what I was going to say.

“Nope! Not a single word” I whispered back, smiling sheepishly.

“Ughhhh, fine you can copy my notes later.” Dylan grumbled since he had already accepted that I was never actually gonna pay attention to some boring lecture.

“Thanks! You're the best!”

After history, we have science then math. Bleh, math! Science is one of the few subjects I actually like in school. We do a bunch of experiments. But math is as boring and confusing as ever. After math class, I have lunch with Dylan and any of our other friends if they feel like it. Most of the time we end up in a courtyard for the 30 minutes of lunch with our demons. If we're lucky we won't get in trouble for doing whatever the hell we're doing.

After lunch we have language, then forensic science. Forensic science is easily one of my favorite classes begins they just teacher you how to track your target on missions and jobs.

Once that class is over, I have gym which is my favorite class of all time because Monday through Thursday you train with your demons. You can learn all their different skills including how their weapons work. Friday the gym teachers setup games like an obstacle course, or capture the flag. We even had a paint ball fight or Lazer tag, and you and your demons make up a team of 3 to compete.

My last class is an elective that only juniors and seniors can take, it's called mission assignment. Basically, they will give you options for jobs you can take and if they take longer than a weekend then you get to miss school. You’ll also be exempted from any homework and smaller assignments you miss. The rule for the class is that you need to take a certain amount of people for certain types of jobs. The easiest are D-rank, you can get those done in a couple hours for the most part and you can do them on your own. Then C-rank usually takes a day and depending on the job you can either do them by yourself or with one other person. B-rank take about 2 to 3 days and you need one or two other people with you. A-rank takes about 5 to 7 days and you need to make a party of five. There are S-rank missions but the school hardly lets students take them and only if at least one adult summoner goes with the party and there has to be at least seven students in the party.

“Hurry up! I thought you liked gym!” Dylan urged me to go faster, since we only had a minute to go before we were late.

“Damn this day went by fast, after this we only have Missions Course before we get to go back to the dorm and chill.” I thought out loud as we sprinted towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment if you want to see any characters appear more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...things are just getting started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, i was thinking and i realized something. i don't think i ever actually gave a decent description of Annabelle or Dylan for that matter. Annabelle has long dark brown hair with some blonde highlights with sky blue eyes and fair skin, and she's about 5'4". Dylan has dirty blonde hair with dark brown eyes, kind of pale skin and is about 6'2". Also when I said that Hell is like a reflection of Earth, I didn't clarify where each kingdom is.   
> Seirin is basically North America; Shuutoku is South America; Touo is Africa; Kaijo is Europe; Yosen is Australia; Rakuzan is Asia; and Teiko is Antarctica (The only person living in Teiko is Nijimura)
> 
> Enjoy

Once Dylan and I got close to the gym, I bolted for the girls locker room.

 

“See ya in few!” I yelled over my shoulder as the door closed behind me. I rushed to change into the training clothes that I kept in my gym locker and quickly summoned Daiki, Sei, Tetsu and Taiga.  _ Let’s hope nobody dies with these four. _ I thought, realizing that they are probably the worst combination of demons to have out.  _ Oh well, I need to train with Sei since I still need to finish learning how to use his weapon and it’s always fun to have the other three out together. _ I reasoned, knowing I would need to voice this argument the second people saw who would be joining me today.

 

“Alright everyone! Line up with the demons, or demon you are training with next to you!” The gym teacher, Coach Jones, yells at all of us just as the bell finishes ringing. When Coach gets to you, you have to tell him your name and the names of the demons that you are going to train with because he has to keep track of how much each person trains with what skills.

 

Sei was talking with me about which techniques we were gonna practice when Coach got to where I stood. He asked for my name, for which I said Annabelle, and he asked for my demons’ names. As he did this, he looked up and came face to face with a smirking Aomine and a grinning Kagami Taiga.

 

“‘Sup Coach.” they both said at the same time with their smirk and grin, respectfully, growing bigger.

 

“...”

 

“Hello, Coach-san” much to Sei and mine’s amusement, Tetsu’s greeting caused Coach, Aomine AND Taiga to scream and nearly jump three feet in the air.

 

“Pfftt, it never gets old seeing that.” I said cackling at the sight.

 

“ _ Shut up” _

 

“Nope, anyways...Akashi Seijouro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga.” I answered to the previous question. Coach looked at the five of us skeptically, no doubt all of the past experiences of training with Daiki and Taiga going through his mind.  _ With good reason too _ , I thought reminiscing on all of the  _ wonderful _ memories we have had training in gym. I felt someone staring at me so I looked around and saw Dylan looking at me like he just saw himself die and turn into a fish. I burst out laughing at that, his face was just priceless as he realized which demons were standing next to me.

 

“...”

 

“I will make sure none of us obliterate anything this time.” Sei tells Coach confidently while glaring at Daiki and Taiga in the process.

 

Coach ended up shrugging and moving to the next student. You don’t doubt Akashi Seijouro. You just don’t.

 

As gym class starts, Sei teaches me a new technique to use with his scythe as Tetsu helps me actually practice and spar with them. Daiki and Taiga are sparring next to us and it’s hard to tell who’s winning since even just after 30 minutes they both look exhausted.

 

“...Alright, so put your hand here. Yes, just like that. Now position your feet this way, no, a little further apart. Yes so this stance gives you a better angle…” Sei trailed off as he seemed to be watching something. I turned to see Coach, my Mission Course teacher and one of the assistant principals walking towards me, talking about something that appeared to be important. 

 

“How can we help you?” Sei says as the three approached us. 

 

The assistant principal steps forward. “We would like Annabelle to assist in a mission.”  _ Well that was more straightforward than I expected. _

 

Sei frowned at this. “What kind of mission exactly?” I know he was never fond of other people besides his fellow Royals, and even that was pushing it, but I guess he’s always been suspicious towards others for as long as I’ve known him. Especially people giving orders.

 

“That is something we would like to discuss in a place a little more...secure.” was the only response given before I was asked to grab my things from the locker room and head to the office with them. Daiki, Taiga and Tetsu went back to their crystals but Sei refused to. It would have been a waste of energy to argue so I just shrugged and headed towards the locker rooms with Sei next to me.

 

“I do not understand why they are making such a big fuss over a mission. It would only make sense to if it was an extremely difficult one, like an A-class or a S-class. But you are hardly through your junior year in high school, nonetheless! They cannot expect you to complete a mission like that!” Sei fumed and ranted, but you would only know that from the angered tone of his voice and the narrowing of his eyes as he leaned against some lockers, waiting for me to be ready.

 

“Yeah, but I’m also not a little kid who’d get spooked at her own shadow. Plus if it’s a hard mission like that, they’re bound to give me a party to travel with. And I have you and everyone else with me, so it won’t be like I’m going all by myself.” I reassured him with a smile,  _ I swear, he can act like such an older brother it’s kinda funny _ I noted with a grin.

 

“Hmm. We’ll see.” Sei still seemed pretty skeptical, he usually is when it comes to other people.

 

As we all made our way to the office to discuss the mission that the teachers had mentioned before, I could sense the tension between everyone. This had only raised my curiosity to new heights as I had no idea what was about to transpire.

 

Once we reached the office and Coach closed the door behind us as we all sat down at the conference table in the room, the assistant principal starts to talk.

 

“Earlier today, the school received a call asking for assistance,” he started but took a moment to clear his throat before continuing.

 

“They had heard that the Demon Royals of Hell had been summoned by one of our students, and that said student was in fact eligible to go on missions…” He paused once more to gauge Sei’s reaction, or anger, to this new information, but instead saw him intrigued with how someone could know information like that. No one was sworn to keep it a secret or anything, but we weren’t exactly announcing it to the world either.

 

“And what would this person expect us to do exactly?” Sei questioned, realizing it was a bit suspicious that we weren’t told anything about the person wanting to hire us.

 

“Ah yes, the person who is asking for your help is William King, he is the CEO of one of the oil companies that has a base a few towns over. He said he was having some trouble with a demon.”

 

“A demon? From which nation?” I asked confused about why a demon who disliked summoners would waste anytime messing with them.

 

“Mr. King said he would inform you on the rest directly, if you accept the mission.”

 

I looked at Sei to see what he had to say about all of this. He had this blank expression on his face, similar to Tetsu’s. After a moment he looked up and asked if he could discuss this with the rest of the royals.

 

“Of course.” The assistant principal turned to me and said “You could even summon them out now to ask them.” So I nodded and did just that; seconds later all nine of my demons were standing around us. Normally we would all be loud as hell when we are in the same room, but I could tell that they all knew something serious was happening. Sei caught them all up on the details that we had been told thus far, and to say that they were shocked was an understatement.

 

“What demon, regardless of nationality, in their right mind would do something as stupid as this?!” Shin-chan asked.

 

“Well, Midorimacchi, it makes sense as to why they would want us to deal with it. I mean manners and how to act is a basic we make sure all demons know before they try going to Earth summoned or not.” Kise agreed looking just as perplexed about this situation.

 

“Hey Akashi, I think we should accept the job offer. If not so Annabelle could get some more battle experience, then to deal with whatever demon went against our laws personally.” Daiki suggested. You could see the confusion and frustration at some unknown and weak demon causing such trouble and breaking one of the few laws that is universal in Hell.

 

“I agree, Daiki. And If Annabelle is okay with it-” Sei paused to look at me, asking for permission, to which I nodded in agreement. “Then we will accept the mission.”

 

The assistant principal nodded and handed Sei the information that they were given about the job.

 

“When did he want us to start?” I questioned as I realized that I didn’t know if I would be starting right away or not.

 

“He told us as soon as possible. So if you would like to go to your dorm to pack some things, this mission shouldn’t take more that a week or so, then you are dismissed.” He concluded with a nod to the Royals and I then walked out of the room to carry on with his day.

 

“Okay guys,” I started turning around to all of my demons “I’m gonna go back to my dorm to pack then.”

 

They all responded with variations of ‘okay’ and disappeared back to their crystals...Except for Daiki.

 

“Hey Daiki, are you alright?” I asked, I had never seen him like this. He seemed so wary of everything, staring out into space like he was.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine” He responded, kind of distantly.

 

“Hey Daiki?”

 

“What’s up?” As he said this I was inching towards the door.

 

“Race you to the dorm!” I exclaimed as a bolted through the door and out of the office. That snapped him out of whatever daze he was in.

 

“You little shit!!! That’s no fair!!! You got a head start!!!” He roared after me as he scrambled to catch up.

 

We both reached my dorm around the same time,  _ but I got here first though. _ I thought, panting since it wasn’t exactly a short run. The second I opened the door Daiki stumbled in and flopped down onto the couch, out of breath.

 

I packed what I would need and we were back out the door in 45 minutes to head back to the office so we could go meet our new client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was long enough, I wrote more than I thought I did so I'll proabably post another chapter after this. Regardless, more chapters will probably be posted in the next day or two because I actually figured out the specifics of what will happen next rather than just a general idea. Plus I already thought of another plot line that will happen after this. i don't know if it will be a separate fic or be a part of this one but we'll see
> 
> Please comment if you want any characters to appear more!
> 
> See ya'll soon!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm.......Yeah good luck with this.
> 
> btw some ships make an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

When we reached the office, they said that Mr. King has a limo waiting for us to take us to the restaurant where he would meet with me. Daiki and I just shared a look and shrugged as we hopped in the huge car that had a cooler with drinks under one of the seats, a small TV and mirrors on the ceiling. Taiga, Ryouta and Tetsu came out and we were just chilling and talking as we waited to arrive.

 

We ended up at some pub, it was nice but not fancy and over the top. The others disappeared and Sei came out. This was fine since Sei was easily the most diplomatic and sophisticated among all of us.

 

“Hello, it is such a pleasure to meet you.” Mr. King stood to shake hands with us as we approached the table in the back of the restaurant.

 

“The pleasure is ours.” Sei responded in equal tones, showing politeness but also detachment.

 

“Ah, you must be The Akashi Seijuro.”

 

“Yes, I am. You must be our client.” Sei responded as we sat down at the table and look over the menu.

 

Mr. King turned towards me and asked my name as he did not know it yet.

 

“My name is Annabelle, sir.” I replied politely.

 

“Hello Annabelle, my name is William King. It is very nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

We all sat in silence as we ordered our drinks and food. But once we had, Sei decides that it was time we got a little bit more information on what we were dealing with.

 

“I do not mean to appear rude, but we would like some more information on the demon that we will be dealing with.”

 

“Of course. What would you like to know?” at this point I just let Sei take care of the details and have him brief the rest of us later.

 

“Have you seen what this demon looks like?”

 

“Not really, I saw him once but it was at night and I only saw a silhouette. He seemed to be on the taller, leaner, side.”

 

“Do you know what kind of weapon he uses?”

 

“I have never seen him using his weapon, but one of my men said he saw him using one or two swords.”

 

“What kind of trouble has this demon caused?”

 

“So far he has stolen from one of my warehouses. He’s done it quite a few times, but to the same warehouse each time.”

 

“So this has been repetitive?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Here is your food, be careful, it’s hot.” the waitress warned as she placed the food down in front of us as they finished talking.

 

“Thank you” Once again we were left in silence as we ate our food. 

 

After about an hour or so, the three of us stood to exit the restaurant. We headed towards another limo which after an hour or so drive, dropped us off at a relatively big cabin in the woods.

 

“This is where you can stay for the time you are working. It was the closest residence to where the warehouse that I had mentioned is.”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality.” Sei nodded towards Mr. King as he hopped back into the limo and disappeared back down the road.

 

“Let’s go see what kind of place we are staying in.” I said with a smile as I raced towards the front door of the cabin.

 

_ Well,  _ I thought as I stared at the rooms inside,  _ It’s fucking huge. It’s like one of those houses that looks small on the outside and big on the inside  _ I thought incredulously.

 

“Come on, let's go see where the bedrooms are so you can unpack.”

 

“Okay!”

 

After about 10 minutes, we found a staircase going up that lead to the 2nd floor. On the 2nd floor there were 5 guest bedrooms, 3 bathrooms scattered throughout the hall, and a master bedroom with its own bathroom in it. It also seemed that all of the bedrooms had balconies as well.

 

“I call this one!” I yelled to everyone else, who was either also on the 2nd floor or exploring the rest of the house, as I threw my stuff into a random bedroom. It just happened to be next to the master bedroom that nobody has seen yet. 

 

“Sooooooooo,” I drawled out, loud enough for some of the demons to hear. 

 

“Who's getting the master bedroom?” I wondered out loud. At that I heard somebody run up the stairs right past me and belly-flopped onto the bed with a sigh. 

 

“I call it” Daiki sighed as he started to fall asleep right on top of all of the blankets and everything. 

 

“Aominecchi, you are sharing the bed, right? ‘Cause if I saw right, there aren't enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own.” Kise asked, sure of what his answer would be but you never really know with Daiki.

 

“Yeah, yeah, come here you energetic ball of sunshine.” Daiki said half asleep with his hands reaching in a grabbing gesture. Kise happily obliged and climbed onto the bed with him to take a quick nap before dinner.

 

In another room, Seijuro was lying on the bed with a book in his hand as he watched Tetsuya look around the room and through the drawers.

 

“Find anything?” Seijuro asked with amusement in his voice. Tetsuya just leveled him a glare and continued to look around. At this Seijuro just laughed and started to read his book again.

 

After a little bit, Seijuro looked up at see Tetsuya gone and the door to the balcony open. So he put his book down and strolled out to the balcony to see Tetsuya leaning on the railing, looking out at the woods a little ways away.

 

“Are you alright? It seems like something is on your mind.” Seijuro whispered as he stepped up next to Tetsuya. Tetsuya just hummed in response and rested his head on Seijuro’s shoulder before elaborating.

 

“There’s just something about this that doesn’t feel right, call it intuition, but I definitely think we should keep our guard up while doing this job.”

 

“Hmm, I must say that I do share your sentiments.” Seijuro replied as they continued to look off into the trees below them.

 

As peaceful as those four may be, it was far from calm downstairs…

 

“Murasakibara! Stop stealing food!”

 

“Ehhhh, but I'm hungry.”

 

“It's okay Mukkun! You can have some!”

 

“Momoi, stop encouraging him!”

 

“But Kagaminnnn! It's okay if he has a little, isn't it?”

 

“Midorima! Get them away from the food instead of just standing there!”

 

“What do you think I'm trying to do!?”

 

“And tell Takao to stop laughing and help out!”

 

“Kagami, I gave up a long time ago when it came to Takao. If you would like to try to get him to stop being a Bakao then go for it.”

 

“Awwweee Shin-channnn, no need to be so cold.”

 

“Shuddup!!!”

 

“Damn guys, you are all so loud compared to the four upstairs!” I complained as I walked into the cabin's kitchen. 

 

“So that's why I haven't had to deal with more than one food thief, I bet they're asleep upstairs.” Taiga grumbled. 

 

“Well, dinner will be ready in…” Taiga broke off with a wide-eyed look. In confusion, I looked at everyone else to see that each demon had the same wide-eyed distant look in their eyes.

 

“What? What happened?” I asked, confusion being replaced with fear as this has never happened before. 

 

Moments later, the four demons that were relaxing upstairs came down to the kitchen with the same expression as well.

 

~In another place~

 

“So- ha- what was it- ha- that you wanted- ha- again?” one voice panted, barely staying conscious to ask the simple question.

 

“From you? Nothing, you are simply a bait to lure what I really want.” Another voice responded haughtily.

 

“And what the fuck are you trying to catch with me?” The first voice questioned further, anger at being used in such a way taking over.

 

“Why, the Royals of course! You see, my demon and I have a score to settle with them, Aomine Daiki to be specific, and you are going to bring them right to me.” he explained with pity in his eyes and a face-splitting grin.

 

“And what makes you think they’d look for me? As far as they know, I’m back in Hell.” the other reasoned, becoming suspicious of how far this man’s obsession actually goes.

 

“Oh don’t worry, they will come sooner or later. But it will most likely be sooner;  it’s not like you could go anywhere anyways.” the man said, flicking the chains that connect the handcuffs on the others wrists to the wall of the dark, stone-walled cell.

 

“Or, you could help me get Daiki then I could let you go after I have him.”

 

“You think I give a shit about your fucked up obsession with Daiki?!” the chained up man spit back.

 

“Fine” the other turned towards a few other men standing by the door “beat him up, but don’t kill him...yet.” the second man ordered as he walked out the door to continue his plan.

 

Unbeknownst to the man walking away, the one chained to the wall back in the cell let out a wave frequency of magic that only another demon could detect. He had let out one last distress call to any demons that could’ve been nearby as he fell unconscious from pain once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I'm in the middle of typing the next chapter so that should be out withing the next couple of days.
> 
> Please comment if there are any characters you want to see more of
> 
> See ya'll soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabelle, Kuroko and Takao go on an adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhh......i dont remember what is in this chapter....i only remember the beginning and the end since as I type out the story i just write in where I could end a chapter so I know where to copy and paste
> 
> Enjoy!

~Back to the cabin~

 

“Guys? What’s wrong? Hello?” I said while waving my hand in front of Satsuki’s face since she was the closest to me at the moment. That seemed to snap them out of their trance as we all looked towards Sei for an explanation.

 

“That was definitely another demon-” Sei assured “but...they were not displaying their power in arrogance...it was closer to- not fear- but despair.” Sei explained but even I could see how uncertain he was about this situation.

 

“It was really weak though…” Satsuki whispered in fear as everyone turned to look at her with grim expressions.

 

“...”

 

“We need to go help them!” Daiki burst out after a moment of tense silence.

 

“The demon could be dying and need help! We can’t just forget this happened and if we wait any longer then they could really be dead!” Daiki continued to argue, ready to run out the door at a moments notice.

 

“I agree Daiki, however we cannot just run blindly to the source. We must be cautious and tactical in how we proceed.” Sei countered..

 

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Midorima stepped forward.

 

“First we would need one or two of us to scout out where it came from, and then report back to the rest of us. But under no circumstances can they engage in combat, it would be strictly a stealth mission and since it is the beginning of the night they would have the darkness as cover.” Midorima explained, the beginnings of a plan starting to form.

 

“Yes, then once they get back and we have an idea of how to get to the source we will move in with caution. Remember what Shintarou said, this will be a rescue mission so let’s not draw attention to ourselves.” Sei added on, finishing the plan.

 

“Okay, I think that Tetsu, Kazunari and I should be the ones to scout and do reconnaissance.” I offered. 

 

“We wouldn't be as noticeable as you guys if any of you were to go, plus it’s not like we are going to be fighting anyways. We’ll just be in and out before anyone knows it.” I reassured as I saw all of their faces grow wary and unsure of whether or not it would be a good idea to let me go without knowing what we were up against.

 

“Okay.” Sei said with extreme reluctance in his voice.

 

“Alright then, Tetsu, Kazu, let’s go.” I said with grim confidence as I headed towards the front door with the two demons in tow.

 

Before we stepped past the threshold, we each grabbed a black cloak to wear in order for us to hide easily in the night. And then, we sprinted through the forest, careful to not make a noise, in the direction of the signal with Tetsu leading us.

 

After 20 or so minutes of running, we came across a broken down warehouse that looks like it had been abandoned decades ago. The walls and roof were covered in vines and debris, and what could be seen of the actual structure was all rusted and eroded.

 

“I’m going to find a place to make a makeshift sniper’s nest, I’ll watch your back from there.” Takao whispered as he summoned his weapon, a sniper rifle that was black with some orange on the side, and made his way towards the trees on the edge of the clearing where the warehouse was.

 

Tetsu and I nodded as he summoned his dagger, it was made of obsidian with light and dark blue energy radiating off of its handle, and I summoned a replica. We crept forward until we were at the wall of the structure. Looked over my shoulder to make sure Tetsu was still with me, then continued to stalk around the edge to find the door. Once we found it, I was about to step inside before Tetsu tugged at my shoulder to lead me in the opposite direction.

 

“Where are we going? The door is over there.” I whispered while pointing to where we just were.

 

“Yes, but there are people in there. Probably with weapons. I think that was supposed to be a trap for us. We must go in this way.” Tetsu explained while pointing towards another door farther along the wall that looked to lead underground.

 

“Okay.” I looked in the general direction of where Takao was and pointed towards the second door we were going to enter through before making my way there with Tetsu.

 

~back at the cabin~

 

“Akashi, I don’t like this. It’s already been 45 minutes. What if something went wrong?” Daiki rambled as he paced across the floor.

 

“You think I like this any more than you?” Akashi snapped, but there was no malice in it. Just fear.

 

“Sorry.” Akashi mumbled but continued to think of every possible outcome and how they should respond to each one.

 

“ _ Ring riiinng...ring riiinng _ ” the phone in the house began to ring, causing a few demons to jump at the suddenness of the noise.

 

“Hello?” Akashi answered politely.

 

“Hello, this is Mr. King. I was just calling to make sure that everything was to everyone’s liking.”

 

“Ah yes, everything is fine. Thank you again for your hospitality.”

 

“It is not a problem, call me at any time if you run into an issue with the cabin.”

 

“We will, have a good night.”

 

“Yes, you as well.” Mr. King finished before he hung up.

 

“You didn’t tell him what is happening?” Momoi asked.

 

“No, this is something we have to deal with. And he is just a client, so there is no need to tell nor worry him about something that has nothing to do with him.” 

 

Everyone just nodded and watched the clock, hoping that everything was alright with the three that left.

 

~back to the warehouse~

 

We stuck to the shadows as we eased open the door and climbed down the stairs just to reach another door. Since I was in front of Tetsu, I eased open the second door to see the backs of two men further down the hall that had been on the other side. I slipped the door close and gestured for Tetsu to head back up the stairs so we could leave.

 

After a few minutes, we met up with Takao and started our run back to the cabin where everyone was waiting.

 

“What did you see down there?” Takao questioned as we ran.

 

“There was a hall. It looked like it was some elaborate prison, there was even men patrolling down there.” I described.

 

“And there had been an ambush set up inside the warehouse on the top floor, so that’s why we didn’t go in that way.” I explained as I looked at Tetsu to make sure I was right. To this he nodded in agreement.

 

After that we ran in silence as the cabin started to come into view, and moments later we were standing in front of the front door knocking to let the others know of our return. Not even a second later Daiki threw open the door, clearly agitated.

 

“Hey, we’re back.” I said with a small smile.

 

“Well? What happened?” Midorima said impatiently.

 

“About a 20 minute run from here in the direction of the signal, according to Tetsu, there is an abandoned warehouse. At first glance it looks like no one has set foot there in decades. However, Tetsu found a door along the backside of the structure that leads underground to what seems to be a base or prison. I only got a quick glance of the inside and I just saw a hallway with concrete walls. There also appears to be patrols going down the halls periodically.” I informed everyone while drawing a quick sketch of the outside of the building.

 

“And another thing, I think whoever is behind this was trying to lure us, whether specifically us or just anyone is uncertain, there using the demon you all sensed. Because once me and Tetsu got to the front door, he sensed that there were others waiting just inside the broken down warehouse. Probably with weapons. So we definitely need to be careful.” I added, almost forgetting.

 

“Okay. We should form teams of two so we can cover more ground once we get there.” Sei rationalized, already starting to think of teams.

 

“Shintarou and Kazunari will be our sniper team and make sure we have an escape route”

 

“Satsuki and Atsushi will be another team,”

 

“Taiga and Ryouta can form another,”

 

“Annabelle and Daiki can be another,”

 

“And Tetsuya and I will be the last.” Sei finished.

 

“Is everyone ready?” I asked, looking at each of my demons.

 

“Yes/ yeah/ uh-huh”

 

“Then let’s go.” At that, we all left the house and ran in the direction of the abandoned warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting even a little bit more I just had A LOT of schoolwork since this was the last week before break and now i'm done!!!!
> 
> I'll probably finish this story within the next couple of days since I got time and start a sequel where its the same AU and characters but just an entirely different plot with some added characters too!
> 
> See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get discovered and things get a whole lot more interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I wanted to post a chapter for Christmas Eve just cuz, so Merry Christmas!!!!!
> 
> *Disclaimer* swearing a lot cuz of certain characters *glares at characters*
> 
> Enjoy!

As we ran through the trees and brush, we all remained silent and grim as this has never happened before. No being from any race has every just imprisoned a demon, or even an angel for that matter, and caused them to suffer enough to resort to let out a distress signal.

 

Once we reached the abandoned warehouse, Midorima and Takao break off without a sound to find a good spot for a sniper’s nest. Akashi and Kuroko stopped at the front of the group as Akashi pointed for Kise and Kagami to check the front of the warehouse with Momoi and Murasakibara while Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine and I go through the back door that Tetsu and I went through earlier. As we split up, we slipped through the shadows towards where Akashi directed us to go and soon we could not see the other groups as we crept down the stairs to the door underground.

 

Kuroko eased the door open slowly in order to not make a creaking noise due to the seemingly rusty hinges. Before moving past the threshold, Kuroko looked for a place we could hide in the hall so if someone were to turn into the hall they would not see us sneaking in. a little ways down the hall Kuroko saw a indent in the wall where another door was and pointed towards it for Akashi to see. He nodded and waved for Aomine and I to follow him as the four of us silently sprinted to the door after we closed the one we just came through.

 

Soon, we heard voices of two different men farther down the hall and around the corner, not yet in sight. They seemed to be laughing and joking as they made their rounds around this part of the facility, however, none of us could make out exactly what they were saying as they were too quiet and too far away from where we were hiding. The four of us hid in the shadows of the corner with the help of Kuroko and his shadow magic as the two men came closer, and their words becoming easier to understand.

 

“ Ya know, I wonder what the boss is gonna end up doing with that guy…”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m more surprised that the guy’s still alive to be honest.” the other guy said with a shrug

 

“Do you think the boss’s plan will work?”

 

“I have no idea if it will-” the guy cut off as we all heard an alarm go off with blaring red lights flashing throughout the halls.

 

“ _ All personnel report to the top floor. Four intruders have breached the entrance. _ ” the voice said over the loudspeakers that were on the ceiling. Just as the announcement finished, the two men that were a few feet away from us went quiet and sprinted in the direction that was apparently where the front of the building was. 

 

Kuroko released his magic and we moved in the direction the guards had come from after confirming that no other men would be heading in our direction. After walking for about ten or so minutes, and taking multiple turns down many hallways, we decided to split up into our two teams to cover more ground. Aomine and I went down another hall and threw another door before discovering a small hall with three cell doors on each side.

 

“I’ll check the ones on the left, you get the ones on the right.” I whispered in case there were guards nearby. Aomine just nodded and looked into the first cell on the left while sensing for a demon’s presence. By the time Aomine reached the last one on the left, I had finished checking the other three, all were empty. I turned to see if Aomine had finished only to see him staring into the cell like he was trying to remember some long-forgotten memory. But the second he did remember, you could tell. It was like a switch had flipped and you could see the realization wash over him and soon after worry. He quickly summoned one of his throwing knives to use to break the lock on the cell. Seconds later he threw open the door and nearly ran inside, I followed after him and saw the man in the cell. His wrists were chained to the wall with his ankles chained the the stone floor. The cell was dark, damp and gloomy with hardly any lighting to see any other characteristics. But I could tell that he had smoky grey hair, even though he was mostly covered with dirt. Another thing I realized as I got closer was that he was unconscious. And from the looks of the dried and some fresh blood covering him with the dirt, he wasn’t unconscious by choice. 

 

“Shit, come on…” Aomine whispered, looking frustrated as he tried to break the last chain, which was on the guy’s wrist.

 

At this the guy started to stir and blink open his eyes. I could tell he wasn’t quite aware of what was happening yet but once he did he started to freak out.

 

“Daiki?! What the hell?! You need to get the fuck out of here!!!  _ Now! _ ” the guy all but screamed with fear in his eyes as they darted from the door to the corners of the cell to me.

 

“Would ya shut the hell up Haizaki?! Lemme just finish this last chain. It’s not like I’m here alone, everyone else is here...somewhere.” Aomine said with a grumble as he broke the last chain, however all of the cuffs were still on him since we didn’t have the key.

 

“Who the hell are you? I know you are definitely not a demon.” the guy, Haizaki, said with a suspicious glare directed at me.

 

“Yo, I’m Annabelle. I’m a summoner.” I responded, not at all offended by the glare since it only makes sense that he would be unsure about me.

 

“Daiki...Why the fuck is a summoner with you?!?”

 

“Oh yeah, you probably don’t know. I got summoned a while back by her, as did the others.” Aomine explained as if the was the most normal thing to happen. Haizaki, on the other hand, looked like a gaping fish with his jaw practically on the ground and his eyes wide open.

 

“I don’t believe it,” he said just as I lifted my wrist to show him my soul bracelet with the nine gemstones on it.

 

“......So she’s cool?” Haizaki asked after a moment’s thought.

 

“Yeah, definitely.” This was one of the few times where Aomine sounded so sure, like this would still be true even if the laws of nature were to be broken.

 

“Alright, then let’s find the others and get the fuck out of this hellhole.”

 

We ran through the halls for five or so minutes before running into Kuroko and Akashi. Both were equally shocked and horrified at the realization that the random demon we had been looking for had been none other than Haizaki Shougo.

 

“Once you are healed, Haizaki-kun, I am going to punch you for making us worry.” Kuroko said with a slight glare towards the other.

 

“Alright, alright. Can we get outta here first?”

 

“Yes, and you also owe us an explanation Shougo.” Akashi said with a more threatening glare before turning to lead the way out of this maze of a building. As they were running down a hall, I saw out of the corner of my eye as Haizaki’s face lit up with grim realization before he turned to Aomine.

 

“Daiki, I just remembered, the guy who imprisoned me wants your head.”

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“I have no idea what the guy’s name is, I just know what he looks like and that he had been trying to use me to bait you guys into trying to find me. Said something about some score he and his demon wanted to settle with you.” Haizaki told with a shrug at the end. 

 

“I honestly never thought it would be you guys that would free me, since as far as I knew, you all were still in Hell. And I know you guys can fight, so I’m not worried, but try not to die Daiki. I know Ryouta would be kinda pissed if you did.” Haizaki finished with a smirk at the end.

 

“And you’re telling me this  _ now?! _ ” Daiki immediately responded with exasperation.

 

“Oh, hey Annabelle?” Haizaki asked, finally turning towards me.

 

“Yeah? What’s up?”

 

“Can you fight?” Haizaki questioned out of curiosity rather underestimating me since he actually did not know.

 

“It depends on the weapon, I’m best with Shintarou’s, Ryouta’s and Daiki’s. I’m only so-so with Sei’s and Kazu’s though.” I responded as we ran around another corner.

 

“Kazu…..Wait, Takao is also here?” Haizaki asked, mildly surprised.

 

“Yeah, Satsuki too.”

 

“Damn, and word from the wise, do not under any circumstances piss her off.” he said with the most serious expression.

 

“I think we’ve all learned that lesson.” Aomine agreed with a shudder.

 

Soon after we reached the door we had enter, with the staircase on the other side of it. The problem is that there was three men standing in front of it, one is a business suit and the other two in the same uniform that every other guard had been in.

 

“ _ Shit _ ” Haizaki cursed under his breath as he saw the three men, recognizing them from all of the time he spent getting beaten up by the two guards with the other one giving the order to.

 

“It’s him, he’s the one behind this.” Haizaki whispered to the rest of us.

 

“Of-fucking-course.” Aomine groaned as the rest of us also recognized the man in the suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, so hope everyone like that. I'm about half way done with the next chapter so expect that soon.
> 
> Also I just wanna put this out there, but I hate the cannon Haizaki and how much of a jerk he is to everyone, but I love it when he's chill in fics and stuff like that. So i'd like to think that if Hiazaki wasn't a jerk then he'd be pretty good friends with Aomine but they'd have the kind of friendship where they just make fun of each other and call each other out on stuff but the second either of them is in any serious trouble then they'd have each other's backs no matter what.
> 
> And MERRY CHRISTMAS again!!!!!
> 
> See ya soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a fight scene y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I would've posted this chapter sooner but I was having a little trouble writing. But it's cool now so here ya go!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I knew there was something wrong with this mission, even before we came here.” Akashi swore as we approached the three men.

 

“Ah hello again, I had feeling you all would be here.” The man in the suit greeted us with a friendly voice that turned dark with he saw Haizaki glowering at him.

 

“Oh, so you already found him hm? No matter, I’ll still get what I want from this.” the man assured with dark promise in his eyes. At this I summoned Ryouta’s dual swords as I saw more guards step out from the shadows and corners of the hall, surrounding us.

 

“So what is it you want, Mr. King?” I calmly demanded, pointing one sword at the man in question while leveling him a cold glare.

 

“What I want? What I want does not concern a child like you.” Mr. King said dismissing me and turning to Aomine.

 

“I want you, Aomine Daiki. You should pay for your wrong-doings.” Mr. King hissed with malice dripping with each word.

 

“Huh? The hell are you talking about? Bring out your demon and maybe you might make some sense.” Daiki challenged with a look of boredom and confusion as he summoned his katana with a black leather handle and sheath.

 

Aomine then unsheathed the blade to reveal a deep midnight-blue blade that reflected the lighting in the hall and pointed it the man in front of him. And in a flash of light, Aomine got his request granted as another figure appeared in front of Mr. King.

 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Aomine Daiki, the Royal of Touo.” the newest arrival said with a voice that made you want to get as far away from the source as possible.

 

“Oh. It’s only you? What a disappointment. Here, I’ll even let you have the first hit.” Aomine said with so much disappointment that he had almost just sheathed his sword and walked away right then and there.

 

“Heh, that will be your last mistake.” the new demon swore as he lunged towards Aomine with a jet black dagger that had a sickly green handle. Aomine simply sidestepped the attack before turning to deliver a blow. The demon had been ready for it and spun to block the attack before it could inflict damage.

 

“I’ll admit that you have gotten stronger since last time, Hanamiya, but you are still a millenium too soon to challenge me with even the slightest chance of winning.” Aomine addressed the opposing demon.

 

“I would be careful of where you tread, for you might get stuck in the spider’s web.” Hanamiya responded with a manic grin splitting his face.

 

As I overheard this I did not understand what he meant, but his name sounded familiar, like he was a name that was mentioned during history class when I wasn’t paying attention. Soon I noticed the men who had pulled out swords and guns, ready to fight us. And after we heard another clash of blades between the pair already fighting, we followed suit.

 

After what felt like an eternity of fighting, it all just stopped. I looked around and saw that Mr. King was bleeding heavily while sitting against the wall by the door and Aomine had pinned Hanamiya to the ground with the tip of his katana at the other’s throat and the other’s dagger out of reach. I took this distraction to cut down all of the men around me until they were all bleeding out on the floor. I turned back to Aomine to see him ready to burst with rage while Hanamiya was just grinning like he won the lottery, not about to die. As curious as I was to know what the spider had said, it was also obvious that this needed to end  _ now _ . I looked to see that the other three were still fighting off some men and it distantly dawned on me how weird it was that there were so many guards here when the announcement earlier said to go to the opposite side of the warehouse. Regardless, I released the dual swords I had and summoned Midorima’s bow and arrow that was covered in green flames with a black leather handle and a white string along with arrows that were made of black wood with green flames as arrowheads in a black leather quiver. I grabbed an arrow and aimed for Hanamiya’s side since I was a good 20 feet away still.

 

I let go and shot the arrow, hitting Hanamiya on the side while also cutting his arm. He looked shocked and confused as he whipped his head to see me with the arrow in my hand. This also seemed to snap Aomine out of whatever rage he was in and then sliced right through Hanamiya, watching as he died right in front of him. Aomine moved his foot that had been holding Hanamiya down and turned to look at Mr. King.

 

“Daiki, I don’t think he can do anything remotely threatening right now. We can report to the school and let them know that the job went haywire, or…” I trailed off as a walked towards him, bow and arrows in hand, since the only other option was to leave him here and lie to the school saying that everything went well. If the police were to find him dead, however, there would be a lot more to deal with.

 

“No, we’ll tell the school.” Aomine responded distantly.

 

I turned around to to see that the rest of the guards had either been killed or retreated around corners. They saw Hanamiya and how he had an arrow in his side with a slash mark down his chest.

 

“Hey, Akashi?” Haizaki asked as he collapsed onto the floor, staring at the ceiling.

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Is it all finally over?” he sounded exhausted from everything.

 

“Yes, Shougo, it is all over.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m tired.” 

 

“Haizaki, you’re injured.” I pointed out as I noticed the blood welling up on the side of his leg,  _ he probably got grazed by a bullet _ .

 

“I guess I am, it’ll heal though.”

 

“Come on, do you need help walking?” Aomine asked, walking up to where Haizaki was sprawled out on the floor.

 

“Heh, I might ‘cause I feel like shit right now.” he complained as he took Aomine’s outstretched hand in front of him.

 

We then walked to the door that led to outside where, hopefully, everyone else is waiting for us. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!!! I'm so sorry that this took so long but this is the last chapter of this story, but not the last story of the AU. I couldn't figure out how to write the last scene until yesterday plus I was also working on the framework of the next story (the first chapter of it should be up within the next week and it will be called Let The Games Begin! so look out for that)
> 
> Enjoy!

Once we reached the top of the stairs and were out in the clearing, we saw Midorima and Takao enter from the forest in front of us. I then turned my head to see Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara and Kagami come around the corner of the building from our left. Kise had Kagami’s around his shoulder, supporting him as it looked like he had injured his leg, while Momoi was sporting a few cuts and bruises with a pretty beaten up Murasakibara trailing behind her.

 

Midorima was the first, along with Takao, to notice Haizaki leaning against Aomine. When he did, Midorima rushed over to support him so Aomine could have a break from practically carrying him. All of us, me included, felt exhausted as it appeared to be in the early morning at around 3 to 4 in the morning. At this point, everyone realized who the rescued demon was, however, they were all smart enough to wait to ask questions until we got back to the cabin and at least rested a bit.

 

Going back to the cabin took twice as long as it did when we went to the warehouse since we were not running like we had going there. When we did arrive, Takao volunteered to let Haizaki use the room he was going to use and instead stay in his crystal since he hadn’t been in any hand to hand combat, resulting in no injuries. And everyone else was sharing a bed with someone else except Momoi and I, but we had injuries from the fighting.

 

Soon we all headed for a much needed rest, with Midorima and Aomine helping Haizaki into bed as he could hardly move a muscle and Kise and Kuroko helping Kagami. Few goodnight’s were exchanged before everyone slipped into their respective rooms with the exception of Takao, who disappeared into his crystal.

 

After I closed the door, I let out a sigh as I looked to see the red numbers of the clock on the nightstand that read 5:17 a.m. Looking down, I saw that I still had some dried blood and dirt covering me. At this, I numbly walked over to the bathroom to take a much needed shower and brushed my teeth. Even as I was getting dressed to go to bed in an old faded blue shirt that was too big and in fluffy plaid pajama pants, since I was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion, I paused to look out the window at the rising sun on the horizon. I was still trying to process all that had happened. Just eighteen or so hours ago I had been in school rushing so I wasn’t late to class, twelve hours ago I was accepting to go on a simple mission to investigate some jokester demon, and three hours ago I was fighting for my life because of some feud centuries ago.  _ Good god, my life went from zero to one hundred fast _ , I said with a sigh as it all finally starts to set in as I remembered to plug in my phone on the nightstand next to the clock. I fell asleep with all of this running circles in my mind tirelessly, my only relief from it was when I succumbed to the exhaustion in my body and limbs as I snuggled under the covers and blankets, laying on my side.

 

I woke up to something crashing downstairs,  _ go figure. _ I turned to face the clock with a groan as I saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. After hearing some more yelling below me, I got up, brushed my teeth then my hair before throwing it up into a high ponytail and slipping on one of the hoodies I packed. I stepped into a pair of slippers I brought and before I left the room I grabbed my phone to see I had quite a few texts and missed calls from Dylan and some of our other friends wondering about the sudden mission I was on.  _ Oh right, this had been an actual mission. What happened to that? _ I thought with a huff. I then walked out into the hall yawning as I put my phone in the pocket on the front of the hoodie I was wearing. I turned to see that a few of the bedroom doors were still closed but I just trudged towards to stairs at the other end of the hall. As I was walking I called out Takao since there was no reason for him to still be in his crystal while the rest weren’t.

 

We walked down the stairs in silence. Not necessarily due to all of grim tension from last night, but more because the last time someone ‘annoyed’ me while I was still waking up, I nearly cut their head off. It doesn’t take much either, sometimes just talking to me before I’ve had my coffee will cause someone to lose a limb. 

 

I walked into the kitchen to Kagami cooking pancakes with Murasakibara helping a little bit, Kuroko was sitting at one of the stools at the island in the middle of the room while reading a book and sipping what I’m guessing is tea, Akashi doing the same except he was probably drinking coffee. Kise and Haizaki were talking and joking judging from Kise’s laugh and Haizaki’s smirk. No one else seemed to be awake, so I didn’t even want to know what the crash had been.

 

“Hey Taiga, I need coffee.” I said as I came up behind him.

 

He immediately gave me a mug filled with coffee the way I liked it as everyone in the room looked at me warily and with some fear, but only if you knew them well enough to tell, while also growing quiet. Haizaki, having no idea what could possibly make someone like Akashi be cautious around someone, kept turning his head between me, sipping my coffee, and everyone else who was watching me. 

 

“Whhh???” Haizaki said with a clear question in his eyes. However, I was not in the mood for anyone’s shit so I did the only logical thing I could think of doing...I summoned Kagami’s weapon, an axe with a silver blade with the staff part made of a copper-iron mix with cracks the showed a molten lava underneath and a red pyrope gemstone on the handle to match, and threw it at Haizaki’s head without putting down my drink.

 

“ _ Holy shit! _ ” He yelped while just barely dodging the incoming axe. Everyone just looked on with pity in their eyes for Haizaki’s misfortune. Once I was actually starting to wake up, everything went back to how our normal, crazy, morning are usually like.

 

Over the next hour or so, everyone else came down and ate the breakfast, or early dinner,  Kagami made and were just chilling after the chaos that had happened last night. I remembered that I still hadn’t answered any of the missed messages on my phone when it buzzed again in my pocket to alert me of another one. I pulled it out and looked to see another message notification pop up and decided to read through the rest as well. They weren’t about anything exciting, just some friends telling me good luck on my mission and to ‘not die yet’. Dylan’s messages had gotten more worried-like the longer I hadn’t replied. I couldn’t tell them what had happened just yet since it is school policy that if something goes wrong in a job, we have to report it to the school first before mentioning it to anyone else. So I just typed out a quick ‘Sorry, I slept in super late ;p. Everything is going good tho!’ and sent that to Dylan while typing out a ‘thx!’ to everyone else.

 

I looked up after a few minutes to see Aomine holding Kise and Haizaki in a headlock with them struggling, Kuroko seemingly contemplating murder (who’s? We’ll never know), Kagami laughing his ass off on the ground with a spatula still in his hand, Midorima with a red mark on his forehead, and everyone else trying to stifle their laughs.

 

“I literally look away for five minutes to respond to some texts...the hell did you guys do?” I asked after looking over the scene.

 

“Dai-chan came downstairs, Ki-chan and Haizaki-kun said something stupid, Dai-chan said something that was stupider, Tetsu-kun threw a dagger at Dai-chan, and Kagamin is just laughing.” Momoi summed it up.

 

“Ahh, thanks Satsuki.” I responded to her as I turned to Midorima.

 

“But one thing….Shin-chan?”

 

“Yes?” he sighed.

 

“Why is your forehead red?” I asked with confusion.

 

“Shin-chan banged his head on the wall...multiple times.” Takao filled in while laughing. Midorima just looked like he wanted to redo all of his life choices. I just burst out laughing as well because  _ god, they are so predictable _ . At this Kise reached towards me begging for me to help him.

 

“ _ Oi! _ What about me, you jerk!” Haizaki chokes out as Aomine tightens his grip just slightly.

 

“Oh right, Shougo,” Akashi speaks up after a bit. Aomine releases his hold on them so Haizaki can respond and he can get some food.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Have you contacted Nijimura-san?” We all looked towards Haizaki for his answer.

 

“No, did something happen?” he asked, looking worried.

 

“Yeah, your ass got kidnapped.” Aomine responded with a snort.

 

“Oh, right.” Haizaki replied as he remembered. Akashi, Kuroko and Midorima deadpanned like they couldn’t believe Haizaki had actually forgotten while the rest of us burst out laughing again because  _ who the hell forgets something like that in hours? _ Once everyone calmed back down again Akashi continued.

 

“Well, you should probably return to let him know of everything that has happened.”

 

“Yeah. Hey, when do you guys have to get back to whatever you guys usually do?”

 

“Ummm, well, the school still doesn’t know that this mission was a fake so they still expect us to be gone for another week or so….so a week.” I responded as I thought out loud.

 

“Why dontcha all come visit for a day then?” Haizaki asked, as if he was just inviting us to lunch instead of the King of Hell’s castle in Hell. We all looked at Akashi for his decision since this was something that he would definitely have the most say in.

 

“I don’t see why not, but only for a few hours since this was not planned out.” Akashi said thoughtfully after a few moments.

 

We decided that after everyone ate we would go with Haizaki back to Hell for a bit.

 

Once everyone was ready, Haizaki opened a portal. It was dark looking into it with the edges giving off sparks like a crackling fire. We all just watched as Haizaki walked through, disappearing to the other side of the opening. Next was Aomine, along with Kise and Kagami with Midorima, Murasakibara and Takao following close behind. I walked through with Akashi and Kuroko after, with everyone else following after.

 

We appeared in the middle of a twisty stone bridge with lava and magma flowing below us and a dark grey castle that seemed to be glowing red below a smoky sky as the moon shone brightly in the background. The castle was on its own little island of ashen grey rock floating in the middle of the lava with many towers standing tall and into the surrounding clouds. 

 

We all began walking towards the building once we were all here. I kept looking at the castle in wonder since it’s not like I find myself in Hell every other day, let alone Teiko. Most demons live their entire lives without once seeing the King of Hell and here I am just walking up to his palace. However, it looked like all of my demons had been here many times before, which isn’t really surprising. Once we reached the front entrance, Haizaki opened the huge doors and waved for us to follow him into this long room with a crimson coloured rug going from one end to the other.

Haizaki went ahead to a door at the end of the hall and opened it before looking in and closing it before doing the same thing to the next few doors. Soon he just waved for us to follow him through another door at the very end that lead into another hallway. After about ten or so minutes passed, Haizaki had just started opening random doors while shouting.

 

“Shuzo! Where the hell are you?!” I’m pretty sure I saw him yell into a closet a couple of times. But after a bit, a man walked out of a room looking the way I feel in the morning before I get my coffee. 

 

“Shougo,  _ what _ are you  _ doing _ ?” The man asked irritably. He had black hair with dark stormy grey eyes that were throwing daggers at Haizaki and was just wearing casual clothes.

 

“Lovely seeing you too.” Haizaki shot back sarcastically.

 

“You’re back pretty earl-” He started before breaking off when he noticed the rest of us, before whipping his head back to glare at Haizaki.

 

“ _ What did you do this time?! _ I  _ swear  _ I am not fixing anymore of your idiotic  _ mistakes _ . It was a simple mission, Shougo, so  _ how  _ did you fuck it up  _ this time _ ?!” The man hissed with his eyes narrowing even further and a dark aura beginning to surround him.

 

“Nah, Nijimura, he didn’t do anything this time. Some dude with a stick up his ass thought it was a good idea to kidnap him.” Aomine butted in as he leaned against one of the walls in the hallway we were all in.

 

At this Nijimura’s eyes widened in shock before narrowing again as the tension around us became suffocating.

 

“ _ What? _ ”

 

“Hey, hey, Shuzo I’m alright, I’m fine. See?” Haizaki tried to placate him before Nijimura blew up half of Hell. Nijimura just looked him up and down before turning back to the rest of us, just slightly less vivid.

 

“Who was it?” Nijimura finally asked, eying each of us.

 

“He is dead, Nijimura-san, we made sure of that, his pathetic excuse of a demon as well.” Akashi responded with a slight snarl at the end to show his distaste.

 

“And what were their names.” He demanded more than asked, but Nijimura was still a bit satisfied that the Royals had dealt with them themselves.

 

“The man’s name was William King….and his demon was Hanamiya Makoto.” Kuroko responded, whispering the last part.

 

“I’ll be visiting  _ that _ little island soon, then.” he grumbled under his breath before letting out a sigh.

 

“Thank you for getting his ass out of trouble,” Nijimura told us with a smirk while glancing at Haizaki, who just huffed and pouted in the corner.

 

“Hey, no problem. It just gives me another thing to hold over his dumb head.” Aomine said while smirking with an evil glint in his eyes as well.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Nah I’m good,”

 

“Fuck  _ off _ ” We all just laughed, because they just never change.

 

We all began walking down the hall, probably going to some lounge to just chill with Aomine and Haizaki fighting in front and everyone else just following. I, somehow, ended up in the back, just watching my demons because sometimes that’s enough to put a smile on my face. After a few moments, I found myself walking side by side with Nijimura as we watched the Royals fight and laugh like any other day.

 

“So you’re the summoner I heard about all those years ago,” he spoke as he turned to look at me.

 

“I guess I am,”

 

“You know, I never thought a summoner like you would ever actually exist.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“A summoner who can handle all of them and still have their sanity in tact,” Nijimura grumbled as I chuckled at that.

 

“Yeah, but we make it work. Although if Daiki mysteriously vanishes, assume he is dead due to him taking my coffee.” I say with a straight face as Nijimura laughs at the image that provides. 

 

“I gotta say, I was a bit worried that once you summoned them you would let the power get to your head. But I guess I should be more worried about what dumb things they get into instead.”

 

“Yeah, we’re like one big crazy family. So I don’t think there is even the possibility of that happening.” I responded earnestly as we entered a room that was, in fact, a lounge. With a TV. With a TV that has a Wii. So we do what any sensible group of people do, we play Mario Kart by dividing into four teams and have a tournament. I was on one team with Aomine and Haizaki, another team was Akashi, Kise and Takao, another with Murasakibara, Nijimura and Momoi, and the last with Kuroko, Kagami and Midorima. We all took turns racing and being different characters, but my team stuck with either King Boo or Bowser. After a few rounds, two of which we won, and Aomine was racing for us, Haizaki stood up.

 

“I’m gonna go get some food. Annabelle, can you help me?” he asked as he headed towards the door that lead to the hallway.

 

“Sure, don’t lose Daiki!” I demanded before following the other demon out of the room.

 

We walked a couple of doors down before we reached a small kitchen that mostly just had snacks in it. We gathered a bunch of different bags of chips onto the counter before grabbing some drinks as well. Before we picked everything up to carry back to the lounge, Haizaki turned to me with a serious expression on his face. 

 

“Hey, could I ask for a favor?”

 

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” I asked, confused.

 

“I know Daiki and the others trust you a lot, which is why I am asking you this…”

 

“To be honest I didn’t even know I had a crystal and could be summoned since I had been a Royal and none of us had ever been summoned before… “ he continued after drifting off again.

 

“This morning, or afternoon, before Ryouta and everyone else came downstairs I decided to look into it and realized that I could summon this crystal-” Haizaki paused to do just that, and in a moment’s time there was a smoky quartz crystal sitting in his palm.

 

“But that means that if someone were to summon me like you did with Daiki, then there is a chance that I could get a summoner who’s not like you. A summoner who would abuse the power that comes with this crystal and me. Plus I kind of destroyed my reputation so many would try to kill me.” 

 

“I had also found out that if it is not on me, then I cannot be summoned. And I rather like it here in Hell, in Teiko.” At this he looked up from the crystal to look at me.

 

“I’m not asking you to summon me and then let me live in Hell regardless because that won’t work.” he paused as he walked over to a drawer and pulled out some wire, scissors, pliers, and a silver chain. After a few minutes, he wrapped some wire around the crystal in a way so that it became a pendant, and strung it on the silver chain.

 

“I just want you to hold onto it for me, for safekeeping.” he finished as he handed me the necklace.

 

“Okay, I promise that it will be in good hands. But when I am dying, will you retrieve it or should I hand it to down to someone who I know will also take good care of it?” I asked seriously.

 

“We’ll decide that when the time comes, for now, let’s make sure Daiki hasn’t made us lose.” Haizaki decided with a smirk growing on his face.

 

After that ordeal, we walked back to the lounge with all of the food and drinks and continued playing the game. Daiki had come in second, only to Akashi, while we were gone. After a few hours we went back to Earth, packed any stuff we brought and called for the school to send a car to pick us up. When we got back to school I passed out on my bed, the only difference was the smoky quartz necklace hanging from around my neck as I fell asleep against my pillow.


End file.
